


Alone Time

by Snowfall_In_Summer



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Gangbang, Gen, Ice Magic, Ice Play, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-11-08 20:05:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowfall_In_Summer/pseuds/Snowfall_In_Summer
Summary: Elsa accidentally listens in on her sister having a private moment. She ends up experimenting with her powers to deliver the same pleasure.





	1. Chapter 1

Elsa placed her quill into its inkwell and proceeded to stretch her arms above her head. After hours of meetings, negotiations, more meetings, and writing formal documents, she was finally done with her duties for the day. She rubbed the tiredness from her eyes as she quickly rearranged the papers on her desk before grabbing the candle she had lit when the night arose a few hours ago. Noting this, Elsa quickly dissolved her shoes as to not disturb those who were asleep as she stepped out into the hallway. The hallway itself was void of life, with only the occasional guard appearing, bowing as the young queen passed by on her way to her bedroom. As she passed the many doors and halls, she paused a moment when she crossed the door to Anna’s room. Elsa heard what she could only describe as a series of sharp squeaks coming from the room.  _ What is going on in there? _ she thought, leaning closer to the door. A sharp whimper followed by more squeaking came from the princess’s room. At that point, it became obvious to Elsa what her younger sister was doing. She quickly dashed past Anna’s room with a bright red color overtaking her normally pale face. As soon as she reached her room, Elsa quickly closed the door behind her.

Elsa hastily placed the candle on her nightstand, the wick slowly burning out. She then dropped her head into her hands, completely embarrassed. She let out a low groan, attempting to remove the noises she heard from her mind. Elsa tried thinking of something else to distract her, but her mind would always return to the sounds of her little sister deep in the throes of passion.

As she was trying to forget what she heard, Elsa soon felt a familiar tingling sensation between her thighs. She began rubbing her thighs together and brought a hand to her breast, imagining the pleasure that Anna was feeling at the moment. “To hell with it…” Elsa grumbled. With broad hand gestures, she dissolved her beautiful blue dress, exposing her large breasts and aroused sex to the elements.She rarely wore underwear, as it would always stick out through each dress she created. Once the dress was off, Elsa flopped onto her bed, spread her legs and proceeded to reach down to her folds with one hand while groping her breast with the other, her nipples stiff due to her arousal. She bit her lip as she placed a finger on the bundle of nerves above her entrance, increasing the tingling sensation throughout her body. 

In her thirteen years of isolation, she had become highly adept at pleasuring herself. Whether it was looking through the library’s more scandalous books to experimenting in the bath, Elsa knew exactly what satisfied her more primal desires.

Elsa soon began probing her entrance, ready to begin her session of pleasure. However, she paused for a moment. She had remembered wanting to try something out as a teenager with her powers after seeing some of the more vivid and erotic books in the library, but she became too frightened and never tried it again.  _ I could try it again _ she thought,  _ maybe now, with my powers more under control, it’ll work.  _ With that, Elsa sat on the edge of her bed and began to conjure her powers, remembering the illustrations she once saw. She waved her hands in broad strokes as ice and snow whirled in front of her. As the magic slowly dissipated, Elsa lowered her arms and took a second to admire her creation. It was a masculine figure, with crystal clear skin of ice and sporting chiseled abs. Its face was completely void of any feature. The most notable feature the young queen bestowed onto her creation was its fairly large member, about six to seven inches in length. Elsa bit her lip as she thought of the fun she was about to have. 

“Alright, handsome,” the queen stated, laying back down, “Shall we begin?” With that, she spread her legs, revealing her glistening slit to her new creation. With no hesitation, the figure stepped forward and crawled onto the bed, on top of its creator. It then proceeded to hoist Elsa’s legs over its shoulders as it began to rub its member along Elsa’s slick folds. The icy figure began slowly, dragging its length across Elsa’s opening in a drawn out and deliberate manner. Elsa bit her lip, letting out small whimpers every time the figure’s member dragged itself across her clit, all the while Elsa massaged her breasts. Elsa’s creation then began teasing her entrance with its tip, its blank face looking towards her, as if it was asking permission. “Please,” Elsa commanded in a low seductive tone. With that, it slowly inserted itself into Elsa down to the hilt, who let out a short gasp. Its member was cold, yet oddly satisfying to the young queen. Once she adjusted to the sudden intrusion, she nodded to her creation to begin moving. The figure slowly dragged itself out of Elsa up to the head before slamming back into her. The figure then proceeded to thrust at a moderate pace, causing Elsa’s breasts to bounce wildly. The ice being then took one of her breasts into its hand, pinching and rolling a nipple between its frigid digits. The combination of thrusting, pinching, and the coldness of the figure sent Elsa’s mind into a frenzy, as she let out drawn out moans and tiny squeaks. 

“I- I’m gonna-” Is all that Elsa managed to get out before she reached her release. She shuddered around the icy figure’s member as her vision went white, letting out a scream causing her back to lift off of the bed. She flopped back down, panting heavily as her icy lover removed itself from her. She lifted her hips to maintain the connection for as long as possible before the creation removed itself completely. “That,” Elsa gasped between heavy breaths, “Was heavenly!” As she relished in her afterglow, a knock came to the door.

  
“Elsa? Are you okay in there?” the voice on the other side asked. Elsa shot up at the sound. It was Anna! As the doorknob began to jostle, Elsa quickly dissolved the figure and proceeded to form an icy blue nightgown around her body.. “I’m- I’m fine Anna,” Elsa responded, her voice slightly shaky from the orgasm she just experienced. Anna slowly opened the door to see her sister on her bed. Her hair was in the usual messy form it took when the princess slept. Anna stared at her sister with a concerned expression on her face. “Are you sure? It sounded like you were screaming,” the redhead asked in a concerning voice. “Yes, Everything’s alright,” Elsa answered back, “Just a bad dream is all.”

“Do you need me to stay here with you?” Anna questioned, “I don’t mind.”

“No need,” the elder sister said with a slight panic in her voice, “I can manage by myself.” With that, Anna gave her sister a puzzled look before closing the door behind her and making her way back to her room. Elsa breathed a sigh of relief before flopping back onto her bed. She couldn’t help producing a smirk across her face as she recounted her most recent escapade. Her thoughts drifted to different scenarios that she can act out with her newest creation before falling into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next few days, Elsa found herself spending more and more of her free time in the castle library, intent on learning more about male features. She poured over anatomy textbooks, erotic novels, and other exotic refrence material, carefully taking notes in a leatherbound diary. With these notes, Elsa would use her most recent creation to find new and better ways to pleasure herself. Through her research, she added a mouth and tongue to the icy figure so she could be orally stimulated, a pair of deep blue eyes she could stare into while she came undone, and even giving it a crystalline fluid sac to imitate semen without the risk of pregnancy. Elsa was truly in love with her abilities.

One evening, Elsa was perusing through the library’s supply of romantic novels when she came across a small black book on the shelf that she had never seen before. It was well worn, its spine appeared gnarled and cracked from many years of use. The title along the spine was written in red lettering, which was beginning to fade, yet Elsa could still barely make out what the letters were saying: _The Good Mistress of the House._ Elsa pulled the worn book off of the shelf and began thumbing through its contents. She gave a slight chuckle at many of the crude and outdated references to anatomical body parts, both male and female. It wasn’t until she flipped halfway through the novel did she see something that made her jaw drop. One of the pages had an illustration of a nude woman, impaling herself on one man’s shaft while she serviced another two with her hands and mouth. The caption underneath the vivid picture read: “The Good Mistress knows how to entertain her guests.” Elsa was bewildered by the sight, which caused her body to produce the same tingling sensation she grew accustomed to between her legs. With that, she closed the book, grabbed her diary, and proceeded down the hall to her bedroom with vigor.

As she began turning the handle to her door, mind racing with the depraved actions she was about to undertake, she heard the shuffling of footsteps behind her. Turning around, she was surprised to see Anna, sporting her green nightgown and a concerned look on her face.

“Elsa,” Anna said with a worried tone in her voice, “Are you… alright? You’ve been acting weird lately.”

“I’m fine, Anna,” Elsa replied, hiding the provocative book behind her back, “I’ve just been… busier with my duties as of late.” Elsa could feel her heart race as she felt Anna’s eyes peer right through her. 

Anna raised an eyebrow and said, “If it’s about your ‘duties,’ then why haven’t you asked me to help you. Or Kai? Or _ anyone? _”

“Because it’s my burden to bear, Anna.”

“But every other time you normally ask me for help, you’re not a one woman army.” 

“I don’t understand why this is any of your concern,” snapped Elsa, growing increasingly frustrated as she waved her hands in the air.

“Because your my sister and- wait, what’s that in your hand?” Anna asked.

Elsa’s eyes grew to the size of dinner plates as she looked at the small black book in her hand.

“Uh- This- This isn’t-,” Elsa stammered as she felt heat overtake her face. Anna then snatched the book from Elsa’s hand and began to flip through it. The redhead’s jaw dropped when she began skimming through the book.

“So _ this _ is what you’re up to, huh?” Anna teased. The blush that overtook Elsa’s face deepened to point that she looked like a ripened strawberry. She felt her heart jump up into her throat. She let out a gulp and explained, “What I do with this is none of your business, now can I _ please _have my book back?”

“Not until you tell me why you’re keeping this particular book,” Anna stated, closing the antique novel.

Elsa stared at the floor, her arms crossed as she tapped one foot on the floor. She looked back up to Anna and murmured, “I was just… looking for something to read, that’s all.”

Anna smiled at her sister and said, “It’s okay, Elsa, I understand.” With that, she gave the book back to Elsa, gave her a quick hug, and began to walk back to her bedroom. Anna was about halfway down the hall when she turned back to Elsa and shouted, “If you’re looking for something to get into that’s from _ this century _, you’re free to borrow one of my romance novels.”

“Thank you, Anna,” Elsa shouted back, the redness in her face dissipating, “Good night!”

Elsa made sure that Anna was back in her room before quickly ducking into her own. As soon as she entered the room, she shut the door behind her and breathed a sigh of relief. She thanked God that Anna didn’t read too far into her pornographic discovery. Elsa couldn’t imagine what would happen if her sister found out about her newfound escapades. 

Oddly enough, The very thought of Anna discovering her secret began to arouse the queen, who soon felt a strong heat arise from her core. That was her signal to begin tonight’s activities. She flipped through the pages of _ The Good Mistress _ until she found the tantalizing picture and placed the open book on the bed. Then, using the magic inside her, Elsa conjured one of her icy creations, then another, and then another, until there were three of them, all similar in design. Elsa then snapped her fingers to cause her dress to disappear, revealing her nude form to them. “Gentlemen,” Elsa said in a hushed tone, “Let us begin.” With that, the three surrounded Elsa, using their frigid hands to explore the queen’s body. Two of the creations began cupping her supple breasts, with one of them taking a nipple into its mouth. The third lowered itself onto its knees, as it parted Elsa’s lower lips and proceeded to invade her pussy with its mouth,dragging its tongue along her slit and occasionally taking her bud between its icy teeth . Elsa let out a sharp gasp at the sensation, feeling a familiar pressure build before she squeaked, “Stop!” Although she wished for them to continue, she needed to keep her endurance as high as possible tonight. 

Almost immediately, the three golems ceased pleasuring their creator. She stood there with her hands on her hips and an authoritative look on her face.

“I wish to try something new tonight,” Elsa decreed. She pointed to the book on her bed. “You, the one who was just eating me out.” she said, pointing to the middle figure, “Lie on the bed.” At her command, the figure laid down on the sheets, its member standing upright like a ship’s mast. Elsa had given the figures a few more inches in the few days of experimentation she had, which drove her wild.Elsa straddled the figure’s chest, sending chills down her spine when her core made contact with its frigid body. She then took its member into her hand and guided it into her folds, sheathing it completely. Elsa let out a satisfied groan as she relished in the size of the phallic shaped ice penetrating her. She lifted her hips off of the figure, up until the head was barely inside her, before she slammed herself back down. The queen then proceeded to bounce upon the figure beneath her at a steady pace. It was almost enough to drive her crazy, until she remembered that she had two more fabricated servants to tend to. “You two, come forward,” Elsa decreed. The other two approached the bed, awaiting their queen’s order. Once they were on the bed, Elsa wasted no time in taking their shafts into her hands as she furiously pumped them. The queen then took one shaft into her mouth and proceeded to bob her head. She would alternate between the two as she pleasured herself upon the third, releasing each from her mouth with a satisfying pop. One of the figures took Elsa’s head in its hands and proceeded to thrust into the queen’s mouth, all while she was jerking the other off. All of the stimulation made it hard for Elsa to concentrate, as she felt her climax steadily rising. Without any warning, the one thrusting into the queen’s mouth dragged her in, releasing its faux seed down her throat. The figure in her hand followed suite, spewing thick ropes of icy water onto Elsa’s breasts. The one she was currently riding finished last, filling its creator with its juices. The sensation proved to be too much for the young monarch, who soon came undone with a satisfied groan. She unsheathed herself from the bottom figure, fanning herself out across its icy chest. Elsa could feel the fake cum leak out of her sex, which drove her wild. She eventually jumped off of the figure below her, who then proceeded to rise with her. All three were still hard, which reinvigorated Elsa’s sex drive.

“Alright,” she said, taking long ragged breaths, “Let’s add that to the list of activities. For now, use me as you see fit.”

The next few hours were absolute heaven for Elsa. The figures each took their turns pleasuring the queen, squeezing out several more orgasms from her. They were gentle with her at first, but soon they became rougher as the night went on. At one point, the figures gripped Elsa in a full nelson before one proceeded to ram its shaft into the queen’s ass while another claimed her well used pussy. The third ended up passionately making out with her, dominating her tongue with its own. The sudden sensations around her caused her to experience her most powerful orgasm of her lifetime.

Elsa was well used that night, and the fact that there were still more to come made her go crazy with lust.

Soon, Elsa found herself kneeling in the middle of the three figures, who were currently pumping their shafts with increased vigor. Elsa placed her hands above her breasts and held her mouth open as the first figure released onto the queen’s face. The second figure followed suit, pumping its load onto her breasts. The third blasted its seed into her mouth, which she eagerly swallowed. Satisfied, Elsa stood up and said, “Thank you for your service, you may go now.” With that, she waved her hands and caused the figures to disappear in a light blue mist.

Elsa walked over to her bedside to discover that _ The Good Mistress _ had fallen on the floor during her nightly escapades. She casually picked up the decrepit book and inspected it to make sure it was not damaged from the fun she had. When she discovered it didn’t have any damage, Elsa turned to place it on her dresser, eager to explore what else the book had in store at a later date. She might even invite Anna to join her, if she wasn’t busy with Kristoff. The very thought of that made her incredibly excited.

She wasn’t excited, however, when she turned to see Anna, who was completely shocked as to what she had witnessed.

“_ ANNA!” _Elsa exclaimed, quickly grabbing her blanket to cover her nudity.

Anna quickly rushed out of the room, her face red with embarrassment. The queen simply stood there, unsure of how to process what had just happened. She quickly threw on one of her own nightgowns and flew out of her room to try and catch up with Anna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestions for where this should go next, leave a comment!


	3. Chapter 3

Anna didn’t speak to Elsa for a few days. The discovery of her sister’s nightly “activities” shook her very foundation. Every time Elsa tried to start a conversation with her, Anna would quickly make her way out of the room, with a bright shade of red always overtaking her face. It soon became apparent to Elsa that approaching her sister was useless at this point, so she stopped trying all together. Eating meals together was just as awkward between the two sisters. Neither of them would even attempt to make eye contact with the other, let alone speak. Instead, they spent most meals quietly eating or fidgeting with their food. A thick cloud of uneasiness formed around the two of them. Anna would sometimes finish well before her sister did, and then bolted out of the room. The sudden turn in Anna’s behavior grew heavy on Elsa’s heart. Deep down, she knew she was to blame for her sister’s actions. Had she shown some restraint, or properly locked her door, or spared  _ any  _ precaution, Anna wouldn’t be acting like this. At times, Elsa would feel tears forming in her eyes, remorseful over destroying her relationship with her sister yet again. She was so riddled with guilt that she didn’t summon any more figures to service her. The sudden loss of stress relief for Elsa caused massive splitting headaches and caused her to fidget more than usual. One day, she twirled her braid in her hand so often that she ended up undoing it during an important meeting.

To say that Elsa was out of her element was a true understatement.

One day, Elsa was busy writing a trade proposal for a neighboring kingdom, trying to distract herself from her personal issues, when she was interrupted by a knock at her office door. She was initially puzzled, as she didn’t have any meetings scheduled for a few more hours. “Come in,” Elsa shouted, with a tone of weariness in her voice. As the door opened, Elsa was expecting either some foreign dignitary or maybe a castle staff member to enter. She was surprised, however, to look up and see Anna standing in the doorway, hands clasped in front of her and eyes staring at the floor. She bore a somber expression on her face, as if she was about to burst out in tears or collapse on the spot. Elsa shot up out of her seat, her eyes the size of dinner plates and her mouth agape.

“Anna,” the queen began, “I wasn’t- I mean- I didn’t think-”

“I’m sorry,” Anna interrupted, her voice sounding choked, “I shouldn’t have been treating you like I have. You’re probably really angry with me right now, but I’ve been trying to find the right words to say to you so I don’t come off as some sort of prude and-”

“Don’t apologize,” Elsa said somberly, “If anything, I should be the one asking for your forgiveness. It was my actions that ended up ruining everything.”

“Why should you say sorry? You’re a human, and you have human needs. I’m the one who didn’t knock and just barged into your room.”

“But I made things uneasy between us and I nearly ruined our relationship again and- and-”

Elsa held herself in her own arms. She could feel a lump forming in her throat and her eyes began to water. Both sisters could feel the room grow colder as Elsa began to lose control. Anna ran over to her sister and embraced her for the first time in days, giving her a big squeeze. Elsa then threw her arms around Anna, reveling in her warmth. The room soon rose in temperature as the two embraced.

“A little alone time for yourself isn’t going to ruin anything,” Anna reassured, “ I still love you, no matter what you do by yourself.”

A wide smile overtook Elsa’s face as she broke the embrace between them, holding her sister’s hands in her own. She felt both relieved and a little embarrassed at how much she riled herself up.

“Now,” Anna said, “With that out of the way, I actually came to ask you something. Well, more like a few things, if you’re willing.”

Elsa gazed at her sister with a puzzled look on her face. “Wait, What?” She asked cautiously. Anna began to stare at the floor, the freckles that decorated her face disappearing behind a light shade of red.

“How does it… you know…  _ feel _ when you use those sculptures?” She asked sheepishly.

Elsa was taken aback by the question. Her eyes grew large and her mouth dropped slightly. Surely Anna isn’t asking about…  _ that! _

“I’m sorry, what?” the queen asked.

Anna fidgeted in place for a second before saying, “When you use your powers like that, what is it like?”

Elsa’s face turned a light shade of pink. “I- um- it feels n-nice,” she stammered, “Otherwise I wouldn’t have done it.”

“Is it like the real thing?” Anna inquired.

“I wouldn’t know. I designed them based on what I’ve read in the library.”

“Is it cold?”

“Very.”  
“Has it ever broken off inside?”  
“Uh, no.”

“What do they-”

“Anna, why are you asking all of these questions?” Elsa groaned, her face now a deeper shade of red than Anna’s hair.

Anna paused for a second before replying, “Kristoff is leaving on a harvesting trip soon. He’ll be gone for a few months and… well, I was wondering… maybe I could borrow one of your sculptures while he’s gone?”

Elsa had to take a moment to process what Anna was asking of her. She thought this whole thing was one weird dream before Anna said, “I’m sorry if I made this awkward, I’ll just go.” With that, Anna stepped towards the door to the office. As her hand touched the doorknob, Elsa blurted out, “Anna, wait.”

The princess paused before turning the handle and turned to face Elsa. “You can use my creation for as long as Kristoff’s gone.”

Anna raced back to her sister and tackled her into a hug. “Ooooh, thank you, Elsa!” Anna exclaimed in a bubbly manner.

Elsa’s face maintained its red hue as she broke away from Anna. “I’m doing this only because I love you,” she said, straightening out her dress. “When does he leave?”

“A week from now,” Anna replied.

“Ok,” Elsa said, “Do you want it to be an exact replica of Kristoff?”  
“Are you implying that you’re willing to do custom figures?”  
“Only if you want something he lacks.”

Anna thought for a moment, then said, “Could you make it at least a few inches bigger?”

“Anything for my dear sister,” Elsa answered with a devilish grin appearing on her face, knowing exactly what Anna meant.

Anna embraced her sister one last time before bolting to the door. “You’re the best, Elsa!” the redhead declared as she opened the door and skipped out of the room.

Elsa sat back down at her desk with a smile on her face and picked up her quill from the inkwell. She was happy that she was able to fix things between her and Anna. It wasn’t until Elsa began writing again that she realized what she had promised to do for her sister. The very thought of Anna getting fucked by one of her own ice figures danced through Elsa’s mind. She imagined how Anna would look taking an icy cock in her folds, letting out a series of long drawn out moans as she was pounded to release before being filled by Elsa’s own creations. Elsa bit her lip as she felt herself get hot, a sensation which she welcomed like an old friend. “Later,” she told herself as she returned to writing the trade proposal.

That night, Elsa had completely drowned herself in ecstasy. To ease herself back into her nightly activities, she only made one figure, who was currently parting her folds with its hands and lapping at her center. Elsa relished in the feeling of the icy tongue caressing her pussy. Elsa let out soft gasps every time the figure dove its tongue in between her soaked petals, and emitting elongated moans when it began to suckle her clit. All the while Elsa caressed her breasts in her hands, occasionally twisting her nipples. The pleasure that rocked through her body drove her crazy.  _ Anna is going to LOVE this _ was Elsa’s last coherent thought before the figure shoved its member into her tight entrance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to go a little more mild with the content in this chapter. I only really have 1 or 2 more ideas for chapters before the big finale, so if there's something you want to see me write about, don't be afraid to comment on what you want!


	4. Chapter 4

“Ok, You can do this. Just focus,” Elsa muttered to herself. It was well into the night, and she had spent the past few hours trying to create an icy Kristoff as per Anna’s request. Elsa made several attempts to recreate her brother-in-law out of ice, all of which had such intricate detail to them. From each individual hair down to the deep caring look in his eyes, she wanted to make sure that the figures were as close to the real thing as possible. The issue came about when Elsa had to create their manhoods. She may have occasionally thought about how big Kristoff was, but when she did she immediately swatted those thoughts away. Now that she was forced to think about it, she soon realized she had no clue as to what size they should be, causing her to undo her hard work. Not to mention, every time she had to imagine Kristoff’s dick, she would get more and more aroused each time.

It was after the fourth attempt of the night that she threw her hands in the air in frustration. “This is impossible!” She groaned, flopping onto her bed. “Four tries and I still can’t get it right! Why is this so hard!” Just as she was venting her frustrations to herself, Elsa heard a faint knock at her door.

“Elsa,” the voice behind the door whispered, “Please tell me you’re decent in there.”

“Yes, Anna,” Elsa answered, rolling her eyes, “Come in.”

The redhead quickly entered the room with a reassuring smile adorning her face. She closed the door behind her before turning to Elsa and saying, “I heard you were having some trouble. Maybe I can help you?”

Elsa let out a small chuckle at her sister’s question. “Well,” the queen began, “There may be  _ one  _ thing you can help me with.”

Anna leaped onto Elsa’s bed and crawled up to her sister’s side. “Great! What can I help with?” The princess asked excitedly.

“It’s about Kristoff,” Elsa replied, “And his- um-  _ size…” _

“What, like his foot size?”  
“In a way, yes…”

It took Anna a second to realize what her sister was asking about. Her eyes widened and a small blush crept along her face.

“It’s for your… request from the other day.” Elsa explained sheepishly. She avoided direct eye contact with Anna as she talked. “I’ve been trying to make the perfect figure for you, but I keep getting stuck on their- ah- their-”  
“Their cocks?” Anna finished.

“Well, yes,” said Elsa, taken aback from the choice of words Anna decided to use. “I just don’t know how big to make them.”

Anna thought for a moment before responding, “Why don’t you just show me what you think is the most accurate?”

Elsa let out a small gulp. “Alright,” She said with a slight shake in her voice. With that, she twirled her arms out in front of them as a flurry of ice and snow appeared out of her hands in the empty space in front of the two sisters. Slowly, a figure began to take shape out of the magical snow. When Elsa was finished, a near identical copy of Kristoff emerged from the magic, its crystalline body shimmering in the moonlight and sporting a massive shaft about eight inches in length.

Anna got up from the bed to inspect her sister’s creation. She ran her fingers across the figure’s icy abs, shuddering at the coldness. The redhead then dropped to her knees to inspect the being’s prick. She eyed the icy phallus with intrigue, biting her lip while imagining the depraved deeds she would do with it.

“It looks perfect, Elsa!” Anna exclaimed.

“You really think so?” Elsa asked, avoiding eye contact with the princess.

“Absolutely! It’s almost like the real thing.”

Elsa felt a surge of pride rush through her as a gentle smile enveloped her face.

“Thank you, Anna,” the blonde said quietly, “That means so much to-  _ Oh, Lord!” _

Elsa had turned to face Anna, who had begun dragging her tongue along the figure’s shaft. She then proceeded to take the entire member down her throat, letting out an audible gag. The figure soon began thrusting its hips into the redhead’s mouth at a furious pace. Elsa was flabbergasted at what was happening before her. She could do nothing except sit there with her mouth agape. After a few moments, the figure stopped thrusting and deposited a load of its faux seed down Anna’s throat. Anna released the shaft from her mouth quickly with a loud pop. “That was amazing!” the princess declared, wiping off a bit of excess cum off of her lip.

Elsa sat on her bed completely lost for words. Anna had just given a being of pure ice a blowjob  _ in her presence _ . The very sight was a massive turn on for Elsa, who was soaking wet from the implications.

“I’ll keep it!” Anna exclaimed, slowly rising from her knees. She turned to Elsa to see that she was completely motionless, her jaw almost hitting the floor. “Sorry,” Anna apologized sheepishly, “I just wanted to see if it worked.”

“It- It’s fine…” Elsa replied, “But warn me next time you do that!”  
“‘Next time?’ Do you want to do this more often?”  
“N-no, it’s just- I- uh,” Elsa’s face burned with the intensity of the sun at her sister’s teasing.

“I’m only kidding, Elsa,” Anna chuckled, “This is truly wonderful. Thank you.” She ran over to Elsa and tackled her into a big hug. She then got up, took the replica Kristoff by the hand and proceeded to race out the door. “Night, Elsa!” Anna said as she ran out of the room. As the door clicked behind the princess, Elsa let out a long exhale before tearing the nightgown she was wearing off of her body. The display her sister gave made her arousal skyrocket. She quickly summoned an exact replica of the figure Anna was using and flopped back onto the bed, legs spread wide. 

Anna bounded down the hall to her bedroom, her new toy in hand. She had been dreaming of this day for the past few weeks ever since she accidentally walked in on Elsa’s little session. The sight of Elsa getting throttled by her creations sent Anna’s mind racing. Ever since they were married, Kristoff was incredibly delicate with her. Every time they made love, it was filled with caressing, loving kisses, and the constant, CONSTANT, reassurances that she was okay. While Anna appreciated how much Kristoff cared for her, she wished that her husband was a little more… adventurous in bed. But now, after seeing what Elsa was capable of, she found her perfect solution.

Anna threw her door opened and swiftly ran inside, dragging the Kristoff-like figure. She had set up the room prior to visiting Elsa, setting up candles that illuminated the entire room. Once inside, she threw the figure onto the bed. “Wait there,” she commanded her temporary lover. With that, she closed the door with feverish intent and turned to face the icy Kristoff, eyes hungry with desire. “Alright, big boy,” Anna purred, “Let’s begin, shall we?” The figure sat upright on the bed as she seductively walked towards it. She then proceeded to sit herself into its lap and crashed her lips into its. Anna was impressed as to how similar the figure’s lips were to her husband’s, only much colder. The makeout lasted a few minutes, tongues exploring each others’ mouths. 

Anna broke the kiss as she felt the figure’s icy digits began tugging at her pale green nightgown. “You want this off, huh?” she asked, twirling a finger on its rock hard abs, “Go for it.” With that, Anna jumped off the being, lifted her arms over her head and allowed it to pull the nightgown over her head, revealing herself to the figure. Under her nightgown, Anna wore a lacy spring green bra and panties, decorated with intricate patterns of sunflowers. They were a personal gift from the local tailor’s wife, special made for the princess’s wedding. But now, they were being displayed before a being that looked like her husband but wasn’t actually her husband. The figure stared at Anna with a blank look on its face, awaiting her next command.

“Let me get out of these,” Anna said, tugging at her bra strap, a seductive grin growing on her face, “For now, enjoy the show.” Immediately, Anna reached behind her and unclasped her bra, allowing the fabric to drop to the floor, exposing her petite breasts to the figure. Her pebbled flesh flickered in the candlelight. Such a sight would have driven her actual husband crazy. However, she was a bit disappointed when she saw the figure sitting there with the same blank look on its face. “You can touch yourself, if you want to,” Anna said. Immediately, the figure took its shaft into its hand and began to pump itself. Its face soon changed from a blank expression to that of concentration on Anna’s breasts. The princess smirked as she proceeded to hook her finger around the waistline of her panties. She slid them off her slender legs, never breaking eye contact with the fake Kristoff, who began pumping faster at the sight. Anna casually lifted one leg and threw the discarded panties to the far corner of the room, revealing her dripping wet pussy to the figure.

“Like what you see?” Anna asked, placing her hands on her hips, face as red as the patch of hair between her legs. The figure was stroking itself at a feverish pace before it released its load onto itself, long streaks of clear liquid painted across its chest. The sight of the ice Kristoff covered in its own cum made Anna bite her lip. “I’ll take that as a yes. Let me clean that up for you.” She stepped over to the figure, hopped back into its lap, and began dragging her tongue over the mess it had made, collecting the substance in her mouth. Once she was done, she swallowed with satisfaction, much like she did earlier in the presence of Elsa.

“Alright,” Anna said as she stood up, “Time for the main event.” With that she leaped onto the bed belly first, seductively raising her ass off of the sheets. “Get over here and fuck me sensless,” the princess demanded. The figure proceeded to reposition itself on the bed behind Anna, who was eager to begin. Without warning, the figure placed its icy shaft into the princess’s wet folds, causing her to shudder.  _ Cold, cold cold!  _ Anna thought while she was adjusting to the sudden intrusion. A few seconds passed as the figure allowed Anna to relax into its length. “Go,” the redhead ordered. With that, the figure began pumping in and out of Anna’s core slowly. The coldness Anna felt at first soon melted away into intense pleasure as she felt the replica fill her walls completely. She balled up sheets in her hands as the figure picked up the pace of its thrusting. “Yes, just like that!” Anna exclaimed. She took one of her hands and began to rub her clit with intensity, relishing in how good it felt. It was almost too much for the princess.

She felt her orgasm crash through her whole body as she let out a long moan. Anna felt the figure halt its thrusting as it reached its peak as well, cold fluids invading her womb. After a second, the figure withdrew from Anna, letting its seed pour out of her onto the sheets.

“Ho-ly shit!” Anna exclaimed, “I’m keeping you.” The fake Kristoff smiled warmly at the princess before grabbing her thighs and positioning its shaft at her entrance again. “Hold up!” Anna yelped just before it entered her, “Not quite ready for round two just yet.” She laid on the bed for a while, breathing heavily. She was in heaven! Kristoff had never been able to give her such a powerful orgasm before. Anna was desperate to go again, but her body simply wasn’t ready for it. It was then she had a completely devilish idea.

“While we’re waiting,” Anna explained, “I wanna try something, C’mere!” Anna flipped onto her back, shooting a seductive look to her frigid lover. She then grabbed the figure’s shaft and placed it in the valley between her breasts. “Fuck them,” She commanded. Almost immediately, the figure enclosed its member in the princess’s tits and began thrusting. Anna loved how cold the shaft felt even after their previous activity. The figure kept a consistent pace as Anna stared into its loving eyes. She began rubbing her hands along the figure’s backside as she stuck her tongue out, licking the head of its member as it neared. The ordeal lasted only a few minutes, as the figure released another load onto Anna’s face without warning. The redhead loved how cold it felt on her face, and completely understood why Elsa preferred it as well.

Anna then moved the figure off of her as she jumped off of the bed. “Alright,” she said, eyeing its cock, “Let’s try something new.” She sauntered over to her vanity in the corner placed her hands on either side, and spread her legs wide, not only exposing her soaked sex, but also her tight ass as well. “You’re next duty,” the princess decreed in a semi authoritative manner, “is to fuck my ass!” The icy Kristoff soon joined the princess, who gave it a quick peck on the lips before it stuck its member into her plump ass. Anna grunted at the intrusion. It felt amazing! The ice figure began thrusting rapidly into the princess’s ass while she watched herself get fucked in the mirror, letting out tiny squeaks with each thrust.

“Yeah, fuck me like that!” Anna exclaimed through gritted teeth. “Treat me like the fucking whore I am!” The stimulus of her ass getting pounded, the dirty talk, and watching her own breasts bounce along with the thrusting became too much for Anna, who came violently moments later. The figure proceeded to pull out of her ass and began stroking its shaft until it unleashed a torrent of fluid onto the princess’s back. Anna took a moment to revel in the sensation then collapsed onto the floor, completely spent.

“Remind me to thank Elsa!” She said as she came down from her high.

Elsa laid on her bed, completely nude, panting heavily. She lost track of how many times she serviced herself with her golems since Anna bolted out of her room. All that she knew now was that she was completely covered in the fake cum and absolutely spent. “Remind me to thank Anna!” She muttered to herself before drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, That one was a doozy! As always, if you have any feedback be sure to leave a comment!


	5. Chapter 5

Elsa found herself in the library again, pouring over the romance novels. It had been a few months since she satisfied Anna’s wishes. The princess thanked her every day after the fact, sometimes going into a little too much detail on what she did with it. On the outside, Elsa was embarrassed by the vivid descriptions Anna gave her. However, Elsa was highly aroused, and used her sister’s stories to fuel her passionate nights alone, even trying some of the things Anna discussed. It was truly a wondrous time for the queen!

As Elsa was reading through one of the trashy novels, she began to grow weary. The library’s selection of romance novels was very thin, and the queen had read each one of them cover to cover. She set the book down and began searching the nearby shelves for something new. As she dragged her finger across the spines of the books, she saw a familiar spine of  _ The Good Mistress of the House _ . Remembering the fond memories she had of its contents, Elsa took the book off of the shelf and began flipping through the pages. As she scanned through the pages, she noticed a section that she had never paid much attention to and began to read. It was about how the Good Mistress was discussing tips for the bedroom with one of the guests’ wives. Elsa opened her diary and began jotting down what the Good Mistress was saying, thinking that she would incorporate her perverted wisdom into her own nighttime activities. As she was scribbling notes down, copying the passage word for word, a voice rang out from behind her.

“ _ ELSA!” _

Elsa jumped out of her seat, completely freezing it. She gripped the table for support, panting heavily as her heart raced. She turned around to find that Anna had been the one to give her such a scare. “Anna,” Elsa said between breaths, partially annoyed, “What do you want?”

“I was just checking on my big sister,” Anna replied innocently, “Is that so wrong?”  
“It is when you scare the hell out of me,” Elsa scolded. It was then she noticed that Anna wasn’t wearing her normal nightgown. Rather, she was wearing a far more provocative nightdress. It was white as snow, reaching down to the redhead’s silky smooth thighs. The fabric did nothing to hide Anna’s nipples, which poked out due to the sudden chill from Elsa’s scare . As much as she hated to admit it, the provocative attire the princess was wearing made Elsa’s core tingle in arousal. Anna quickly recognized the book on the desk and scooped it up, skimming through the passage Elsa was reading. “This again?” the princess asked, “I thought you were done with this.”  
Elsa put her hands on her hips, still annoyed at the scare Anna had given her. “Well,” the blonde said, “I haven’t read through the whole thing yet. I was a little preoccupied the last time I used it.”

“I could tell,” Anna quipped, still skimming through the passage.

“Anna, why are you here?”

“I wanted to ask you for another one of your figures.”

“Kristoff is already back. Can’t you just make love to him?”

“He’s agreed to a threesome with one of those sculptures.”

Elsa was shocked at her sister’s response. “You told him?  _ And  _ he agreed to it?”

“Of course,” Anna replied, “We talked about it and he’s willing to try some things-” The princess cut herself off with a short gasp.

“What? What’s wrong?” Elsa asked as she went over to peer at the book. She looked over Anna’s shoulder and began reading the passage. It was about the Good Mistress and another woman engaging in passionate love making. Elsa let her mouth hang open as the story became more provocative with each word. She began grinding her thighs together while she read. She hated to admit it, but she found the passage incredibly hot.

Anna quickly snapped the book shut and returned it to Elsa. “Here,” the princess said, “I’m should get back to Kristoff, he’s probably wondering where I went.”

“Wait,” Elsa blurted. She set the book back on the desk and ,with large hand motions, she summoned her magic and created another icy figure. “There,” the blond said, “for your ‘arrangement’.”

“You’re the best, Elsa!” Anna exclaimed, hugging her sister. With that, the redhead took the figure by the hand and dashed out of the library.

Elsa breathed a sigh of relief. She turned to pick the book up from the desk when she made a sudden realization. When she was scared by Anna, she ended up freezing the chair to the floor! She quickly dissolved the ice and proceeded to pick up the small erotic novel. Thumbing her way through its pages, she finally landed on the passage she was reading over Anna’s shoulder. She quickly opened her diary, jotted the passage into it, and made her way back to her room.

Once in her room, Elsa immediately stripped out of her clothes and sat on her bed, opening her diary to review the notes she took. She found herself enjoying the cold on her exposed body, and always stripped whenever she was alone. As she read over the passage where the good mistress was pleasing another woman, Elsa began feeling goosebumps all over her body. The detail in the passage along with the taboo subject matter made the queen incredibly aroused. She massaged her inner thighs as she imagined herself in the story, being pleasured by another woman. At this point, Elsa could feel her arousal soak the sheets, so she sat up to prepare another of her golems. But before she could begin, a tantalizing thought ran through the queen’s mind. With that, Elsa hopped out of her bed and walked over to the standing mirror in the corner. Her eyes glossed over her body, noting the details in her curved hips, her large breasts, and the thin strip of hair over her dripping inflammed sex. Many have said that Elsa was truly beautiful, but if they saw her like this, they would surely lose their minds!

After studying her own form for a few minutes, Elsa turned to the empty spot of her room and began conjuring her magic. Ice and snow swirled around the room, which became a routine site for Elsa. When she was done, she took a second to marvel at her newest creation. This new figure was an exact copy of Elsa, down to the most minute of details. She then walked over to the sculpture and began to touch its icy breasts. They were soft and supple, much like its creator’s. Elsa bit her lip at the cold sensation. She pressed her lips onto the figure’s, which caused the heat in her center to increase.

“Lie down,” Elsa commanded, pointing to the bed. Without hesitation, the icy Elsa laid on the bed, spreading its legs to reveal its icy cunt. Like Elsa, the figure was also soaking wet, asking to be pleasured. The blond then crawled on top of the icy figure, shoving her own pussy into its face. “Lick me,” She demanded in a husky voice. Upon her command, the figure took its icy tongue along the queens wet folds. At the same time, Elsa began using her tongue in a similar way, sometimes even parting the icy folds to invade its entrance with her tongue. The figure then took Elsa’s bundle of nerves into its mouth. Elsa let out a drawn out moan as she felt icy teeth claim her most sensitive area. The blond then returned the favor, lapping at the figure’s clit like a popsicle. Soon enough both the figure and Elsa came violently, shaking as they rode their highs before Elsa flopped down on top of the figure, laying there for a moment.

“Okay,” Elsa said, panting heavily, “I want to try something else.” With that, she got off of her creation and twisted so that she was facing the icy figure. With no warning, Elsa interlocked her legs with the figures and inched herself to the point where their lower lips were kissing. Elsa then proceeded to grind her pussy against the figure’s, gasping at the friction. The cool of the figure worked perfectly with the burning passion between the blond’s legs. She was in Heaven! Elsa then pinched her nipple between two fingers as she sped up her grinding. In a matter of moments, Elsa came once again, riding the wave of pleasure throughout her body. Once her orgasm subsided, she flopped onto the bed, breathing deeply.

“Oh my God!” Elsa purred, “I needed that!” It took her a second to fully realize what she had just done. In all of her time alone, she had occasional thoughts of being pleasured by other women, but she usually brushed them aside. She was always told that women loving women was “unnatural” and “A sin.” But tonight, Elsa realized that there was pleasure to be found in both sexes. She quickly got up from her icy double and stood along the side of the bed, admiring her creation. It was then she came up with an idea that made her shudder. The queen then summoned her magic and created a male figure, engorged shaft and all. Elsa went back to the bed, interlocking her legs with her cold counterpart’s. “Come here,” she purred to the male figure as she fondled the female’s breasts.

Anna strode down the hallway, eager to thank Elsa for her work. The past few hours of the night were amazing for the redhead. Thanks to her sister, Anna discovered things about herself that she never knew, like how she loved being taken in both of her lower holes, and how both hot and cold seed felt on her well used ass. Just thinking about what had transpired between her, Kristoff, and the icy figure made her incredibly wet. As she approached Elsa’s door, she noticed that it was left slightly ajar. Anna approached the crack to see what her sister was up to. What she saw made her jaw drop.

Elsa was laying on the bed as one of her figures was rutting in and out of her pussy with increased vigor, her legs dangling on its shoulders. Anna came to expect that much from Elsa, but what she didn’t expect was where the queen’s face was. Anna looked up to the headboard and saw a near identical version of Elsa, who was fondling its breasts as it ground its folds on Elsa’s face. Anna had suspicions that her sister may have been attracted to women, but what the redhead was witnessing all but confirmed it. The princess began reaching a hand down between her legs, massaging her folds at the perverted display before her. She imagined herself as a part of the tangle of bodies, even imagining herself as the figure riding Elsa’s face. It wasn’t long until the figure thrusting into Elsa unsheathed itself and came in spurts all over the two females, painting their bodies in clear liquid. Anna came as well, letting her juices drip onto the floor.  _ I’ll thank her tomorrow,  _ the redhead thought as she strode back to her bed chambers, satisfied by her actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the last one before I consider this fic complete. If you enjoyed it, be sure to comment and leave some kudos. Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's end this with a bang (get it?) Enjoy!

A light knock came to Elsa’s door. She had retired for the evening, curled up on her bed as she read through one of her romance novels. It had been a few weeks since she had used her icy creations, since she was tiring herself out constantly. “Come in,” she said, not looking up from her book. It wasn’t until the door closed shut when she looked up to see Anna standing there, clad in her green nightgown and fidgeting with her hands. 

“Anna, is something wrong?” Elsa asked as she put the book she was reading on her nightstand.

“I just wanted to come and talk with you,” the princess explained sheepishly, “Kristoff left on another trip again and-”

“You want another one of those figures?” The blond cocked an eyebrow at Anna.

“No, I just wanted to spend some time with you, is all.”

Elsa smiled at the princess warmly as she shuffled to the side of the bed to make room. Anna enthusiastically jumped onto the mattress beside her.

“How’s Kristoff been?” Elsa asked, “I feel like I never see him.”  
“He’s been doing great, thanks to you,” Anna replied.

“Thanks to me?”

“Your figures helped him-helped us-spice things up in bed. He’s been much more open to trying new things now.”  
Elsa’s face turned a deep red as Anna explained the ways her and her husband experimented with the ice figure. Ways like being spitroasted by the two, forcing Kristoff to watch as she was fucked, and even letting Kristoff take the icy shaft while he ate Anna out. The vivid details caused a familiar tingle to invade the space between Elsa’s legs. Elsa shut her eyes and tried to think about anything else, but her mind always returned to depicting her younger sister getting well used by two men. To her, Anna’s story went on forever.

“Can I ask you something personal, Elsa?” Anna asked.

“Y-yes?” Elsa stammered, her breaths long and drawn out.

“Do you… like women?”

“Excuse me?” Elsa was taken aback by the question. “Where did this come from?”

“The other day I wanted to thank you and I saw you with those figures again. Except this time, one of them looked like you,” Anna explained, “So… are you into women?”

The queen took a moment to formulate a response. “Yes, but also no,” she answered after a while, “It felt wondrous, but it’s nothing like being filled by… um…”

“Elsa,” Anna groaned, “We’re both adults, you can use dirty language around me.”

“It’s nothing like being… fucked by a cock.” The redness in Elsa’s face deepened at her use of words.

“See, I knew you could do it.”

Elsa felt a little better, now that she could be more abrasive around Anna. However, the tingling between her thighs still remained, and it had only gotten worse. She absentmindedly began to rub her hands up and down her legs, in an attempt to satisfy her body’s desires.

“Ooh, someone’s excited,” Anna purred, “I guess I should leave you alone, then?”

“Stay,” Elsa commanded, her voice thick with lust.

It was now Anna’s turn to be taken aback. She blinked a few times before saying, “Wait, what?”

“I want you to stay and join me,” Elsa groaned, “I’ve been meaning to ask you that for some time.”

Anna’s jaw dropped as her mind raced to find a suitable response, but could find nothing.

“I thought we were both adults,” Elsa continued, groping her breasts through the silky nightgown she was wearing.

“Yeah, but this,” Anna said, carefully choosing her words, “it’s a  _ little  _ different.”

“Different in a good way or a bad way?”

Anna was completely dumbfounded by Elsa’s question. On one hand, Anna knew how incredibly taboo this was. If word got out that the royal family was involved in incestuous relations, it could spell disaster for the both of them. On the other hand, however, the mere thought of being in a gangbang with Elsa made her incredibly wet in a way not even Kristoff could manage. “Good way,” Anna responded confidently, “definitely good way.”

With that, Elsa stripped off her nightgown, revealing her nudity to her younger sister. Anna followed suit, pulling her nightgown over her head. She decided not to wear underwear this evening, as she didn’t like how it would snag during the night. The two of them spent a few moments studying each other’s features. Elsa’s nipples were as hard as diamonds from the chill in the air, much like Anna’s were. Anna’s pussy, much like Elsa’s as she observed, was already aroused by their discussions earlier. The princess awkwardly tried to cover herself with her arms.

“You look really hot,” Elsa purred, raking her eyes over Anna’s nude form.

“Likewise,” Anna sheepishly replied, letting her arms drop to expose herself. “So, uh, what did you have in mind?”

Without saying a word, Elsa conjured up her magic and summoned six male figures, each with massive shafts of ice protruding towards the two naked royals. Goosebumps formed all over Anna’s skin as she imagined the amount of pleasure she was about to feel. Elsa then laid back onto the bed, legs spread wide, as three of them swarmed her as if on cue. One lodged its member into the queen’s folds while the other two found their way up to her face. From there, Elsa took both of their frigid cocks into her hands and began pumping them as she took one into her mouth. The one currently inside the queen’s cunt made quick deep thrusts, which caused her breasts to bounce wildly. Elsa loved every second of it.

Anna bit her lip at the sight of her sister getting fucked by the ice figures. She then turned to the remaining three and commanded, “Do to me what they’re doing to her!” With that, the three walked over to the princess and proceeded in filling her holes. The one in her sex didn’t hesitate with the younger woman as it thrusted into her with blinding speed. It was absolutely euphoric for her! She loved how full the one in her pussy made her feel, how it seemed to fit into every crevice she had. She also loved how cold the shafts were in her hands as she stroked them. However, the part that made Anna feel the best was that Elsa was right there beside her, getting equally used by these ice creatures. It was that realization that made Anna cum violently, lifting her hips off of the bed as she felt the icy prick fill her with its fake seed. The two in her hands also followed suit, spraying the princess in a clear liquid. Anna shuddered at the sensation.

Elsa similarly hit her peak only a few moments later. The figure that was thrusting inside her removed itself from her warmth and shot its load up the queen’s body as the one currently in her mouth released its cum down her throat. She quickly turned to the other shaft as it came on her face, causing her to giggle excitedly.

The two royals took a moment to breathe as the golems stood above them, their shafts still retaining their sizes.

“That was-,” Elsa began.

“Amazing!” Anna shouted, jumping off of the bed. “I wanna go again!”

Elsa was secretly impressed at her sister’s stamina as the princess led one of the golems over to an armchair in the corner. She then sat on the chair, legs raised to reveal her well worn slit as the figure inserted itself into it. Anna let out a satisfied hum as the figure began thrusting in and out of her pussy. The other two wandered over to the display as they jerked themselves, seemingly waiting for their turn. The depraved act rekindled Elsa’s own sex drive as she quickly summoned a female figure for her pleasure. The figure climbed on top of Elsa, passionately making out with her as a male began fucking the queen again.

The night went on like this for some time. Both girls were well worn from the intense gangbang, and were even introduced to some new things. 

Around the fourth hour of the gangbang, Anna shuddered through her fifth orgasm as a figure painted her body with its release when she noticed Elsa on the bed, rubbing her sex against a female figure’s as the males took turns in her mouth. It was then when she had a filthy idea. The princess got up from the chair and waltzed over to the bed.

“Mind if I had a turn?” Anna asked seductively.

“Be my guest,” Elsa responded as she untangled her legs from the female figure. Anna quickly leaped onto the bed and began to press her lips against the icy woman. The coldness soothed the princess’s well used mouth. She then laced her legs around the figure’s the same way Elsa did and proceeded to press her cunt against the creation’s.

“Woah!” Anna gasped, “Y-you weren’t kidding. This feels completely different!”

“I know,” Elsa purred, “Just wait until you start moving.”

With that, the figure began grinding its hips against Anna’s sex, causing breathy moans to escape from her mouth. Elsa leaned over to the princess and started to massage her shoulders.

“You like this, don’t you?” the queen purred into Anna’s ear. “You like being fu- aaaahhh.”

A figure approached Elsa from behind and inserted its ice prick into her folds. The sudden intrusion caused Elsa to lose concentration for a second as she was plowed at a moderate pace. The sound of her sister moaning in her ear was enough to cause Anna to grind her pussy harder against the figure. It only took a few more thrusts before Anna reached her peak yet again. She flopped back onto the bed, lightly convulsing.

The figure inside Elsa quickly finished, emptying itself into the queen. Once it was done, another figure took its place, this time positioning itself in her ass. It then pulled Elsa’s braid back, causing her to let out a long moan.

“Ooooh, fuck yes!” she exclaimed, reveling in the new sensations. Anna watched as her sister was being roughed up by the figure as the female figure began dragging its icy tongue up and down her folds. The princess felt grateful to have such a wonderful sister!

Towards the end, the two sisters were back on the bed as they were being fucked by one figure each as they held each other’s hand. Anna could feel another orgasm rising inside her as her golem of choice began bottoming out inside her. Without warning, the princess grabbed Elsa’s head and crashed their lips together as she orgasmed out of control, feeling cold seed enter her pussy. The sudden act caught Elsa off guard, which cost the queen her concentration. Her vision went white as she came around the icy shaft, which pumped ropes of cum into her womb.

As Elsa recovered from her orgasm, she dissolved the two golems that serviced them. She then turned to Anna, who was similarly recovering from her own release. The princess gave Elsa a weak smile as she basked in the afterglow.

“Well, that was unexpected,” Elsa teased.

As Anna came back to her senses, her weak smile soon distorted into a look of fear. “Ohmygod!” Anna gasped, “Elsa, I am  _ so  _ sorry, I didn’t-”

“It’s alright,” the queen reassured, stroking the younger woman’s cheek, “it was actually pretty hot, but warn me next time.”

Anna let out a sigh of relief, happy that Elsa wasn’t angry with her. She diverted her eyes away from the blond before saying, “Speaking of ‘next time’, I have something else I need to ask you.”

“What’s that?”

“Would you be willing to… join me and Kristoff sometimes? For a threesome?”

Elsa smiled seductively at Anna’s proposal. “Absolutely,” The blonde replied.

“Really? That’s great!” Anna squealed as she embraced her older sister, “He’s going to love it.”

“When does he get back?”  
“Next week.”

“Excellent! Can’t wait!”

Anna jumped off of the bed, threw on her nightgown, and hobbled over to the door, still shaking from her multiple powerful orgasms. One she was gone, Elsa flopped back onto her bed, weary from the gangbang, and began to fall asleep, dreaming of the fun her, Anna, and Kristoff were soon to have.


End file.
